The invention relates to an apparatus for agricultural machines, and particularly to machines used for the distribution, separation and conveying of the material delivered from a threshing means of a harvester-thresher.
With harvester-threshers or similar harvesting machines it is necessary to separate the yielded mixture of grain, (e.g., corn), straw and chaff. To meet these requirements vibrating systems are known which are divided into a plurality of vibrating elements and which are provided with a screening surface. These have the disadvantage that the vibrating movements caused by a crank drive produce strong forces or loads and produce stresses in the vibrators and the drive members. In addition this design requires a good deal of space and a corresponding expensive construction owing to the size of the machine. Further, a complete separation of the grain from the mixture never could be accomplished completely.